Wedding Dreams Fulfilled?
by searchingformydarien
Summary: It’s finally happening! The wedding of a lifetime. It‘s Serena and Darien’s big day but nothing seems to be going right. Between the engagement, the planning, the cold feet, the rethinking the whole thing, the past loves, and every thing else inbetween .
1. Chapter 1: The Engagement

**Summary**

It's finally happening! The wedding of a lifetime. It 's Serena and Darien's big day but nothing seems to be going right. Between the engagement, the planning, the cold feet, the rethinking the whole thing, the past loves, and every thing else in-between . . . how are these two supposed to make it down the aisle?

Searchingformydarien

**Disclaimer:** I don't own sailor moon except the merchandise. If I did I would be rich but I'm poor so no use suing right? Right! Ok on with the story. My first so go easy on me.

**Wedding Dreams Fulfilled? Chapter One: The Engagement**

It was the most beautiful sunset, breath-taking. They were watching it from their table. They were on a dinner date, like on most Friday nights, except tonight they were at the most gorgeous beach restaurant in Tokyo. Seated outside on the terrace, they were completely alone. Everyone else was inside. The perfect, warm summer night for him to surprise his love. She had given no thought to why they were the only ones out there; she was just enjoying the lovely evening. She was spending it with him and no one else. They never got to be alone together, not even on their dates, she was very happy just to be alone with him, even if just for five minutes.

He shocked her when he took her hand and she realized he had not been watching the sunset at all, but focused on her and her beauty. She saw love and passion in his eyes as they captured her. All her attention was on him now, than he spoke to her in almost a whisper.

"Serena I love you . . ."

"I know Darien," she formed a sweet and loving smile "I love you too."

He began to stand and she continued to follow his eyes until he was in front of her, at her eye level, then he spoke again. "Are you sure?" he asked this very seriously, "Will you die for me, cry for me, do anything to be with me?"

She was concerned and very worried 'What's going on?' she thought. She tilted her head to the side and began to ask him but was stopped by his very serious tone.

"Don't ask questions, just answer me."

Without any hesitation she nodded and said "Yes" with seriousness in her voice.

He kissed her and asked "Will you do anything for me?"

She again nodded yes.

"Well to answer the question in your mind, nothing is wrong," he paused and released her right hand, but held strong her left. She was still focused on his eyes, which still held her gaze that she didn't even notice that let go of her right hand to retrieve something from his pocket. He took her left hand in both of his as he gently slid a beautiful pink square-cut diamond with two smaller white diamonds resting on a platinum band on her left ring finger. "Will you marry me my love, and if you say no you have lied to me and I will surely die right here, right now."

Her eyes were watery and still capture by his. The biggest smile spread across her face as she leapt from her chair and kissed him with all the love and passion she had inside of her. After the long passionate kiss ended she spoke to him. "Yes," she said to in a whisper, "I could never cause you pain because when you hurt I hurt, when you cry I cry with you, and if you were to die I would also die. I love you and without you there is no me." She kissed him again gently and very lovingly, and they rose together, and kissed yet again.

He broke this kiss and pulled her close to him. She felt closer than ever to him and wished for the moment to never end, but it did when the waiter came with their bill. They left the restaurant with their arms around each other and big smiles.

They held on the car ride to Serena's house. She realized that they had to tell her parents. 'Did Darien ask her father first or were they in for some big news.' She also was trying to figure out how they were able to spend the entire evening alone, especially with Rini visiting and Serena had to share Darien. 'Did every one else know, was she the last one told.' Finally she decided to stop thinking and ask her new fiancé. "Darien?"

"Hum?" he looked briefly form the road to her.

"Who else knows?" looking at him.

"Know what?"

"About the engagement?"

He took her hand and kissed it "If you're thinking you're the last to know, you're not." She looked at him questioningly.

"Who knew before me?"

"I did!" He said jokingly, but knew that wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"You know what I mean!"

"I know . . . well . . . Rini know because if you noticed, she's not here and I had to make sure it was just the two of us tonight . . ."

"Who else?" she was demanding now.

"Well when I first started thinking about proposing I asked you father's permission, he would have killed me and forbid you to ever see me again," He looked at her and she was giggling at the image of her father losing his temper because Darien didn't ask permission before he proposed.

Serena began to sober up, "And he said yes?" almost disbelieving.

"Surprisingly, yeah, but that was a while ago."

"How long ago?"

"When I was going to go to New York to study remember?"

"How could I forget, my life changed, I felt so empty inside, I was completely alone, and I thought I had lost you forever. But that was when I was fifteen, that was almost three years ago."

"I know. I was thinking about asking you before I left, because I wasn't sure exactly how long I'd be living there."

"So basically my dad will be shocked and freak out. Great."

"You don't think he'll really freak out . . .do you?" Darien was starting to look nervous.

"I'm not really sure. I mean . . .he _has_ grown more fond of you . . .but . . .I don't know."

"Well I guess we'll just find out when we get to your house won't we."

"I guess we will."

"Good because we're here. It's the big moment, are you ready?"

"Yes . . ." she was starting to get nervous.

"Okay! Let's g-"

"BUT WHAT IF THEY ASK QUESTIONS!"

"Then we'll answer them."

"But what if we can't answer them?"

"Then we'll tell them we don't know," He gave her hand a light reassuring squeeze. "Come on." Darien got out of the car and walked over to Serena's side and opened the door for her and helped her out.

"You seem really calm about this." She gave him a suspicious look.

"Trust me I'm anything but calm right now, but I'm acting calm for your sake. I thought that if I was calm then you would be calm too."

They had reached the door as Darien finished talking. Serena pulled him down to her and gave him a sweet and reassuring kiss, for herself as much as for him, smiled and said, "Have a little faith Darien. As long as we're together we'll make it through."

He smiled at her and they walked into the house holding hands fingers locked.

To be continued chapter two: Telling the Parents.

**Author's Notes:**

Please review my sucky story so I know that I should continue with it. I already have several chapters written but not typed so reviews are needed if you want me to get off my lazy ass and type them up. I promise it will get better. Hey it's only the first chapter and my first fic. Gets down on hands and knees Again I ask, please review

til next time . . .


	2. Chapter 2: Telling the Parents

Author Notes: Ok I know my characters don't act the way they're supposed to most of the time, but this is my story and they act have I make them. This is also my first fic so give me a break. I know it sucks, but I wanna post it because I want to feel special when people read this crap. Also I'm a hopeless romantic and that's what I write, but this is rated T but I should probably bring it down a notch. Maybe not. Any way this chapter is bad I wrote it a couple of times but wanted to update so this is it. By the way Serena is eighteen sorry if I confused you and Darien is four years older so he's what? Twenty-two. And remember the marriage age in Japan is sixteen. 

Anyway! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, if I did a) I would be rich, but I'm poor, and b) Darien would be mine. Raise your hand if you think he is perfect. (raises hand) Wedding Dreams Fulfilled?

Chapter Two: Telling the Parents

They tried to sneak into the house quietly, but Rini, who was on her way to join the rest of the family, caught them. She squared her eyes and smirked devilishly at Serena. Rini knew what was about to happen and didn't wan tot miss it so she continued into the family room. Serena and Darien followed slowly behind, and waited a few minutes before going into the room.

"Are you sure you want to tell them now . . . I mean we can still wait." Said Serena. She peeked into the family room and saw every one sitting and watching T.V.

"Don't you think your parents will be upset if we wait? Your dad is already gonna freak out so why make it worse. Come on." Darien started pulling Serena's hand until she gave up and led him into the room where her family was.

"I'm home!" Serena said before becoming visible to them. Darien stood out of sight still holding Serena's hand. 'Oh-no I'm not doing this by myself' "Come on Darien" she mumbled and no one heard but him. " And we . . ." she pulled Darien all the way into the room with her. " Have some things to tell all of you."

Everyone, but Rini looked at them with interest. Darien muttered a hello and gave a quick bow to Serena's parents. Her dad was calm (but he's in for a big surprise). " What is it Serena? We're all ears."

Serena just stared at her dad. ' He must be in a good mood. That's great, maybe he won't freak like I thought he would.' She didn't even realize she was gaping at her dad with her mouth open, until Darien started speaking and it closed on its own. "Well . . . It's very big and will affect all of are lives and we would like your family to be the first to know. . ." He nudged Serena so she could be the one to tell her family.

She smiled sweetly and grabbed a hold of Darien's arm tightly and blurted it out "We'regettingmarried" Everyone gave her a blank expression. She took a deep breath and repeated it more calmly and slowly. " We, Darien and I, are getting married." There was a long silence as Serena's parent's and brother Sammy (yes Sammy is there too), let what Serena said sink in.

"No." and with that said Serena's father stormed out of the room. Serena's mom stood up, smiled and followed her husband out of the room. They could hear them from the kitchen.

"Wow! . . . Serena the meatball head finally made dad explode!" said Sammy, being the annoying little brother like usual. "Darien . . . I always thought you had better taste. You could do so much better than meatball brain." He said this while shaking his head in disapproval. Rini, the brat, nodded her head in agreement to Sammy's comment.

"Grrrr . . . " Serena was growling at both of them, but stopped when he took her hand and began taking her to the kitchen. Her parents were still arguing loudly.

Mean while in the kitchen

"Ilene I don't want to hear it. Honey . . . they're too young and not ready to get married!"

"Ken . . . Well . . . maybe they won't get married right away, maybe they'll wait of few more years. I mean they've waited this long haven't they. Anyway, you knew this was going to happen eventually." Said Ilene getting annoyed. 'I can't believe him sometimes.'

"But she just turned eighteen!"

"Which means they could have gotten married two years ago. Besides didn't Darien ask you for permission to marry her."

"What! When!"

"Come on I know you remember. A few years back before he went away to study."

"And left my little girl heart broken . . . "

"He did not leave me heart broken!" Serena stormed in, Darien followed her. She had been listening outside with Darien and couldn't take it any more. "Sure I felt lonely but I knew he was going to come back in a year. I promised to wait for him and he came back to me. So, you can stop arguing because either way we're going get married, because I love him and he loves me!" Serena was on the brink of tears. She couldn't believe her dad was acting like this. She couldn't believe she just yelled at her dad. She had never done that before.

"YOU!" Her dad screamed pointing at Darien. "You've corrupted my daughter! She never acted like this before!"

"Excuse me sir, but you brought that on yourself. But I can't deny the fact that I agree with what Serena said. She didn't want to tell you right away, but I talked her into it because I thought you would be angry or upset if we waited. I'm sorry Mr. Tsukino, but I plan on marring your daughter no matter what. Thank you Mrs. Tsukino for standing up for us. See you later Serena." Darien bent down and gave her a quick kiss. "I love you, don't worry about this, we'll deal with it." He whispered to her and walked out of the room and headed for the door to leave.

"DADDY! I can't believe you! Darien! Wait!" Serena ran out of the kitchen to catch Darien before he left.

"Ken," Ilene shook her head. "Can't you see how much they love each other? We'll be lucky if they don't elope on us. Come on. You're going to apologize." She pushed him out of the kitchen and quietly out the front door. She put her fingers to her lips. In a sign to be quiet, and they listened for a time to cut in.

"I can't believe him sometimes." She hugged Darien tighter. "He's so stubborn, and makes me so mad sometimes."

"Serena . . . don't worry. He'll come around. Hopefully."

"Oh Darien . . ." they continued to hold each other until they heard someone clearing their throat. They quickly let go when they saw Serena's parents and the ready to kill look her father was giving Darien. "Umm . . . Hi mom, dad what cha doing out here. Hehe." Serena said nervous. 'How much did they see? How much did they hear?'

Serena's mother smiled. "We came out here so your father could apologize for over reacting right Ken . . . "

"Yes" he didn't sound like he meant it. (We all know who really wears the pants in a family) "I'm sorry for over reacting." He mumbled. "Congratulations Serena. I guess you're not so little anymore."

Serena smiled and through her arms around her father. "Oh daddy, thank you!" Then she went to her mom. "Thanks for the help mom. I love you."

"No problem sweetie. Welcome to the family Darien." Said her mom giving her a big hug.

Ken stick out his hand to shake Darien's and Darien accepted. "Thank you sir, not for me, but for Serena."

Serena's mom let go and grabbed her left hand. "Okay let's see this ring! Oh it's beautiful. It must have cost a fortune."

"No, not really. I got a good deal from my friend and I've been saving."

Now her dad was looking at it. "Is it real?"

"DADDY!" "KEN!" "I can't believe you just asked that!" said Serena and her mother at the same time.

"Well is it?" He asked.

"It is. I wouldn't give Serena anything less than perfect, because that's what she is, and she's perfect for me."

"Oh Darien!" She resisted the urge to cry at his words and instead ran up to him, hugged and kissed him, but stopped when her dad cleared his throat several times. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"So when's the big day?" asked her dad, ruining the moment.

"Umm . . . " Serena and Darien said together.

"We . . . really haven't discussed it yet . . ." explained Serena looking at Darien for help.

"Well I'm sure you're going to wait a few more years right?" said her dad with a big fake smile saying to tell him he was right.

"Like I said, we really haven't had time to discuss it." Explained Serena for the second time.

"We'll set a date when we're ready . . . and you'll be the first to know," said Darien trying to explain than Serena. "Well it's late and I have to work tomorrow . . . so.. "

Serena gave a pleading look to her mother to get her dad to give them some privacy. She got the message and quickly got to work on it.

"Well we'll just leave you two alone to say goodbye." Ilene had to drag Ken away. When they went inside they Serena threw herself into Darien's arms once more.

"I'm so glad the they're gone! I get so tense when you and my dad are in the same room or air space." said Serena as she snuggled herself into Darien as he leaned onto his car. "My dad had me scared. I thought he wasn't going to let us get married, but he came through . . . barely." She sighed and laid her head on his chest. "I love you and I loved how you stayed calm and took what my dad said. I love you Darien and I'm so happy." Now she was listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you too Serena . . . " he started to lean down and kiss her. "So when do you want to get married?"

"What? I don't know . . . " Now she was staring at him. 'He had to ruin the moment.' She thought.

"Well, I'm going to wait for when you're ready. So you decide when and you set the date."

"Ha! You just don't want to help and do any of the work."

"What! That's not true!"

"Besides, I want us to do that stuff together. I'm ready whenever you are." She hugged him tightly. "We can get married in a few months or a few years."

"What about a few weeks?"

"A few weeks! Well . . . I guess it doesn't matter as long as we're married in the end." Serena looked up at him. "Really? A few weeks?"

"Yeah. You're right to weeks is to short."

Serena let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Then Darien pulled her back into his embrace. They held each other tightly and Darien said, "Okay, we'll decide together." He let her loose and took her chin in his hand. He gently and (oh so) slowly raised her head to his. He gave her a sweet yet very passionate kiss.

Serena removed her hands from Darien's waist and wrapped them around his neck. Darien moved his hand from her chin to the back of her neck and the other hand on her back pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Sammy and Rini were in the window spying on Serena and Darien. They started when they went outside and their parents had followed. "Yuck! I hate it when they kiss!"

"Shhhh... Rini someone's gonna hear."

Suddenly their kiss broke and they thought they had been caught. Darien continued to hold Serena as he whispered in her ear. "We're being watched."

"I know." She whispered back.

"We'll talk about the wedding tomorrow, but I have to go because I do have to work tomorrow. I love you and hope you know you'll be on my mind from the second I let go to the next time I see you tomorrow. I'll be dreaming about you tonight."

"As will I. I love you and I wish we could stay like this, but we will be in each others arms soon." They kissed again quickly and released each other. Darien got into his car and drove away. Serena watched him leave and waited until he was no longer visible.

Serena came inside smiling, said nothing to the spies when she passed them and went up stairs to dream of Darien.

**Author's Notes 2:**

Ok thanks for reviewing guys and if you deem me worthy please review again. I understand if you don't, but I'm still gonna post the next chapter anyway. To my six reviewers Phantasy Star, PixiePam, Usagi of Fedual Moon Era, Sailor Ryo-Ohki, Richforce, and FROM THE QUILL OF FIDEL. Thanks a bunch. For the comments, I was jumping up and down when I read them. My mom thought I lost my mind. Love hearing from you (gets down on knees) pleeeeaaaaassssse review. Thank you.

Later days.


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble Starts

**Author Notes**

Hey people! Only two people reviewed my story and I felt bad and haven't written or had a good idea since. I gonna try. I didn't like the last chapter I wrote and wasn't expecting much. Like my art teacher says _if you don't like it chances are I wont like it._ A quote from my teacher. That's another reason why I haven't written in a while school is starting soon so I've been getting ready and still have to do my summer book report. Blah! Hate it! The final reason for not review was that I was excited to be going to my first concert. That was Saturday and I saw the Backstreet Boys and they were awesome. Anyway things are gonna get juicier and I'm gonna try to give more character to my characters. Ooc (out of character for those who don't know), I never really liked Serena being a total airhead; it speaks badly of an awesome guy like Darien. Anyway on with the story.

**Warning:** this is where my rating kicks in. As more bad things happen the language is going to become more . . . hmmmm . . . need a word. Bad. Basically cursing and not nice cursing either. Darien has a potty mouth in this story when he made or frustrated like me once he gets started he can't stop his mouth. Still very mild though, not a lot this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't nor will I ever own sailor moon besides what I buy off of ebay.

**Wedding Dreams Fulfilled? **

**Chapter Three: Trouble Starts**

Darien just got off of work and was walking to the arcade to talk to Andrew. He needed what to do. Two weeks ago he proposed to the love his life and mother of his future daughter, Serena. He loved her so much and they were to get married in five months today. Friday, May 26.

Don't get me wrong Darien wasn't nervous about getting married in five months. He was looking forward to it in fact. No it was that he had a feeling someone was planning on ruining the wedding. He didn't how to tell Serena how to tell her this especially because he ha a feeling it was one of her best friends Rei (I like the Japanese spelling better than the American). He wasn't suspicious he knew.

**Flashback-Two Days Ago**

_Darien was walking home from the Crown Arcade, apartment building in sight. He was whistling his normal happy tune. When he was passing a building someone pulled him into the alleyway. He looked to see who dragged him into the alley and stared into a pair of violet eyes. He recognized those eyes. They belonged to Rei. "Hey Rei. What's up?"_

"_I need to talk to you. You're making a mistake. You can't marry Serena."_

"_What? Why not?"_

"_Because . . ." She trailed off leaning forward until she was a breath away from Darien's mouth._

"_What are you do-" He was cut short when she placed her lips firmly on Darien's and tried to wrap her arms around him but he pushed her away before she could. "What the fuck are you doing Rei!" He screamed in her face as he wiped his mouth. _

"_I-I had to. You're to good for Serena you need someone better someone smarter . . ."_

"_Like your any smarter than her" He said seeing where this was going. He knew what she was trying tell him, that she was better for him then his Serena. Like she was the first. He didn't care what people thought. He loved Serena with all his heart, sure she was no genius, but she wasn't stupid either. It was fun trying to convince her of this. Rei was one of the reasons she didn't believe him another was her test scores. That just meant she wasn't book smart, but she was brilliant in the things that counted._

"_Are you even listening to me? You wanted to know why I kissed you and you're not even listening!" She stomped her foot in frustration._

"_You're right I wasn't listening because I don't care. If you ever do anything like that again you won't like what happens."_

"_I won't like what happens? Fine! We'll see who Serena Believes when she hears and I doubt it will be you. I can make you a bad guy. Especially since we have history."_

"_What history! When went out what three times over the course of two weeks. I only excepted because I had nothing to do and felt sorry for you, with your sad attempts to _accidentally _run into me. I never liked you Rei. You were pushy and I always hated the way you picked on Serena even before I was dating her. "_

"_But you always teased her!" _

"_Because I liked her! I don't get close to people, but when I argued with Serena I saw the real her. The person I know she is. The person only I can bring out in her. Plus she is so cute when she's mad and I liked to get her started so I could stare at her and that made her even angrier. All those arguments we had I fell for her but I was also falling for her alter ego, Sailor Moon and when I found out they were one in the same, I knew I was in love. She felt the same way. She never gave up on me. When I turned evil she saved me, when I lost my memory she helped me remember and I fell for her again."_

"_But I love you! I never stopped! It kills me to see you with her! I deserve you not her!" She began to cry._

"_It doesn't matter!" he turned to walk away when she grabbed his arm._

_Rei sniffled and Darien looked at her. She had streaks of tears running down her face, which her raven hair was sticking to. "If you tell Serena I'll change the story. She will believe me. I'm a very good actress." Darien pulled his free from her grip and started walking away. She called after him. " I mean it Darien! If I can't have you, no one can! That especially includes Serena!"_

"_Whatever Rei, that only proves how much of a bitch you are to try and break us up. It won't work." He didn't even look at her he kept walking._

**End Flashback**

Now he was going to seek Andrew's advice. He usually knew what to do and was usually right about everything. Including Darien's feeling for Serena. He walked into Crown with the familiar ring of the bell. Darien saw Andrew look up from the counter when he walked in and started to walk over to him. He was about half way there when someone tackled him. He looked at the beautiful blond in jeans and a baggy t-shirt straddling him. She leaned forward and kissed him tenderly.

"Hi Darien," she looked down at him as he came back to earth. It wasn't an earth shattering rock my world kiss but all the love she put into the kiss left him dizzy.

"Hi yourself," he said sitting up when she got off of him, "what are doing here?"

"We're having a little party before we go to the temple for the night."

"Oh," he stood up and looked over her shoulder and saw Mina, Lita, and Amy watching them. Rei was glaring at Darien. Man, if looks could kill. Darien then bent down and kissed Serena and Rei's glare got even stronger. "Well I just came by to talk to Andrew."

"Oh, that can wait come sit with us for awhile." She pulled him to the booth.

Darien sat next to Serena and draped his arm around her seat. Rei gave him a challenging look and Darien, because he loves challenges to the bait. 'I really should talk to Andrew first, but Serena deserves to know. I really want to prove Rei wrong.' He thought. "Serena there's something I need to tell you."

All four pairs of female eyes were on him. "What is it Darien?" He took in a deep breath.

**Author Notes 2**

I probably won't up date for a while because like I said I've got a book report to do. Please review but if no one does tips would be appreciated on how I can improve my story to get more readers. Remember it's the button to your left.

Later

Searchingformydarien


	4. Chapter 4: Back Stabbers

**Author Notes:**Okay I have a few things to say before I get started. First things first I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever and it is totally okay if yall don't forgive me. The reason why is my STUPID book report. It gave me more problems than I thought it would, oh, _and_ school started this week. And I have three different classes, yay! Double shop, first and second block, math, third, 3c lunch, sigh, and gym, why meeeeeee, why gym!(crying dry sobs)Sorry 'bout my little break down, I really don't like gym. My second thing I have to say, besides my excuses, is that I am truly sorry to you anonymous reviewers. I didn't know it was disabled and it is now enabled and I would love to hear what you think of my story. Well I think that's it for now . . . let's get on with the story, shall we?

**Disclaimer:** okay I'm not rich so please don't sue me I'm just a poor, broke student who likes to write stories about her favorite anime show and characters. I'm innocent I swear. Well not all the time. (smirks evilly)

'**thoughts' "talking" (me!) _quotes_**

**Wedding Dreams Fulfilled?**

**Chapter 4: ****Back Stabbers**

Darien had four expectant eyes set on him. 'Why had he said anything? Oh I remember it was because of the unspoken challenge issued by Rei.'

"Well Darien what did you have to tell Serena?" asked Rei.

"Umm . . . Serena could we talk in private?" asked Darien, he really didn't want to have to do this in front of them.

"Surely what ever you have to tell Serena you can say in front of us." Rei was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Fine. Serena, Rei is a back stabber. She's trying to break us up because she's jealous."

"What?" Serena couldn't believe what he was saying. Rei and her were like best friends, this couldn't be true. "You're kidding, right? Rei wouldn't do that we're best friends."

"She would Serena and I'm telling you this because she threatened that if I did tell you, youwouldn't believe me. That she would make me the bad guy."

"That's cause you're a liar!" screamed Rei from across the table. "Why should she believe you? Maybe you really love me but are trying to get me out of the way so that you won't be torn."

"What a load of bull shit! Serena don't believe what she's saying! She's lying to you, about two weeks ago she pulled me into the alley next to the Crown, on my way to meet you for our date,"

"I think I remember that day, you came in really grumpy and when I asked you what was wrong you wouldn't tell me," said Serena in a low voice, trying to place what is being said, and who she believes, then"This happened two weeks ago?"

"Well, yeah,I'm sorta shocked she didn't tell you already and try to say that I came on to her. Twist things around, you're good at that Rei or at least you claim to be."

"You haven't told her everything yet Darien, what about the kiss?" said Rei.

"You mean the one when you kissed me and I pushed you off not even two seconds after you did?"

"That's not what happened!"

"That's exactly what happened! I told you I love Serena, that I never cared for you, and you kept claiming how you love me and never stopped. But if you really loved me Rei you would want me to be happy, but no.You're just being the bitch you usually are! You know that saying _misery loves loves company_. Well Rei you're a miserable bitch and you can't stand anyone else being happy cause you're not. Why don't you go find the guy that does love you? He's been right under your nose the whole time." With that said Darien got up and stormed out of Crown.

Everyone watched him walk away and turned to look at Rei, who was on the brink of tears. "Rei . . ." Serena started but was cut off when Rei got up and ran out of the arcade in the opposite direction as Darien, in the direction of her home.

"What just happened?" asked Serena at no one really.

"I'm not really sure," responded Lita.

"Maybe we should go after them," suggested Amy.

"How?" asked Serena.

"Umm . . . Serena you go after Darien and after you guys talk you can come meet us at the temple where we will talk to Rei. But I really think you should talk to Darien, bet he's even waiting for you to come after him." Said Mina.

"Yeah, but I'm still worried about Rei," she responded.

"Don't worry about her. We'll handle it, right everyone?" Mina said trying to make Serena feel better. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay, but I'll be there as soon as possible." Serena andthe girlsbegan to get up and walk towards the exit.

Once outside they went their separate ways. Serena went in the direction that Darien left and the rest of the girls followed Rei's tracks.

* * *

When Rei reached the temple she stormed past Chad and ran strait for her room. She collapsed on her bed. Chad came to her door that was still open, to find Rei, the woman he loves, crying. "Rei can I come in?" he asked with pure concern and worry in his voice. 

She sniffled a bit before she lifted her head and nodded yes. "What's wrong? What happened?" he asked.

"Oh Chad I've made a terrible mistake! I feel so horrible! All I wanted was to have Darien love me as much as he loves Serena. I want him to love me as much as that because that's how much I love him." She cried into Chad's shirt as his heart broke for her.

"Is this Darien's fault?" he asked.

"Well yes and no"

"Don't worry Rei I'll protect you. I won't let that jerk ever harm you again."

Rei listened to his vow and heard Darien's word in her head. _Why don't you go find the guy that _does_ love you. He's been right under your nose the whole time_. 'Was he talking about Chad? Did he love her the way she wanted to be loved? Did she really love Darien? Wow! That was the first time she thought that. Hmmm . . . maybe Chad could help her?' An evil plan began to form in her head as Chad told himself that he would make Darien pay.

**Author Notes 2:** Okay every one; I know that was short. But I'm gonna try to get another chapter out soon but right now I'm really really hungry and that's sorta what my mind is focused on. Again I apologize for taking so long and to my anonymous reviewers. Sorry to people who like Rei. I like her too but she's kind of a bitch in this story.She will be good again. She's not evil during the entire thing, just most of it. Flames are welcome but please be nice. I know my story sucks. That and I have an idea for a new story so I might start that soon.

'Til next time . . .

Later

searchingformydarien


	5. Chapter 5: Faith and Frustration

**Author's Notes: **okay I get it most of you probably want to kill me for taking so long to update well that's not true but I'm really mad and beating myself up over it. And because I have some free time I decided now or maybe never. So I'm gonna get this done. My goal because I'm writing this before the actual chapter itself, I probably won't meet my goal, but I'm gonna try. Anyway my goal is for this to be a long chapter. Hopefully the longest chapter yet. The chapter itself I'm planning is supposed to be mainly about our favorite lovers Serena and Darien. Anyway . . . on with the show!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own sailor moon, but . . . own Darien, yay me! "Um excuse me miss" oh hello mister lawyer sir, how may I help you? "points to Disclaimer and clears throat" okay, okay, sheesh I don't own Darien but boy do I wish I did.

"**speaking" 'thoughts'**

**Wedding Dreams Fulfilled?**

**Chapter 5: Faith and Frustration**

Serena ran as fast as she could, she couldn't find Darien. 'Where the hell is he?' Serena followed the direction he took off in and decided to head off to the park in hopes he might go to their spot. She rounded the gate entrance and began to slow down, heading in the direction of the rose gardens. 'Please let him be here,' she looked around and when she reached their spot, a bench in the rose gardens looking out to the lake, she came to a stop.

Right when she was about to give up hope and leave two strong arms encircled her waist from behind. She let out a surprised gasp and tensed, but quickly relaxed when the familiar warmth of the presence seeped into her. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"What a coincidence I was just hoping you would find me," he whispered in her ear. His voice sending shivers down her spine.

"But I didn't, you found me looking for you," she said matter-of-factly.

"Same difference," he said as Serena turned in his arms to look up into those magnificent, deep blue eyes she knew so well. His eyes the color of the sky cloudless at midnight during the new moon, such a rare color, it was only one of the many things she loved about him.

"Darien," she broke their eye contact to bury herself in his warm protecting embrace. "You had me so worried. I knew I would find you though, we're drawn together."

"That, Serena, is very true, and no matter what lifetime or what happens I will always be there for you, and I will always, always love you, no matter what. You know that right?"

"Of course. Just like I will always love you. I wanted to talk about what happened at the Crown, what exactly happened?"

"Why don't we go back to my apartment, I can make some food, we can eat dinner and I can tell you the whole story, okay?"

"Yea, that sounds great, and I am starved."

"I had a feeling," he gave her a quick kiss and released her from his embrace. He then took her hand, fingers entwined; they headed for Darien's apartment.

-----------------

They reached the apartment building a few minutes later. The walk over was peaceful, they didn't talk much and the ride up on the elevator was taken in silence. Darien unlocked the door and let Serena enter ahead of him. By the time he shut and locked the door Serena had already put on her slippers, Darien followed her and she waited for him. "Well this isn't the first time you've been here so just make yourself comfortable."

"Sure," Serena sat down on the couch as Darien headed for the kitchen.

"You want something to drink? I've got water, soda, I can make some cocoa, you know, the usual stuff. So what'll it be?"

"How bout some cocoa," she said appearing in the doorway.

"Coming right up," Darien pulled out to mugs and started the water. "So now the really important question, what are we going to eat?"

Serena looked up and bit her bottom lip in thought. Darien thought she looked so cute. "Hmm . . . I don't know, maybe a-" she was cut off when Darien couldn't take it anymore. She was to irresistible, and he couldn't stand it. He had to kiss her.

After a heated minute he broke away from her, "Sorry what were you saying?"

Serena still a little flustered mentally shook herself trying to remember what she was doing a minute ago, 'Kissing Darien,' before that, "Ummm . . . What?" Obviously still in a daze, she tried took look him in the eyes, but stopped before she got there. Her site was captured by his lips, and the only thing she could think was how much she wanted to kiss him again.

"What should we eat?"

Serena physically shook herself out of her stupor this time. "Oh, right! I forgot, what was that for, and I was saying I think we should order a pizza."

"Good idea I don't feel like cooking anyway, and neither of us need food poisoning."

Serena hit his arm playfully, "I would only poison you, why would I wanna make myself suffer?" she said with a smile. "But you don't need to worry about that, like you I don't even want to cook."

"Good," Darien already had the number dialed, "Yea I'd a large cheese pizza and a two litter bottle of coke . . . delivery . . . 22 Juuban West apartment number twenty-eight . . . yea . . . thanks," he hung up the phone. He smiled at her, "It should be awhile, so let's talk," Darien walked passed her and sat on the couch in the living room.

Serena followed him into the room and sat next to him on the couch, she then turned to face him. "So where do you want to start, do you want to tell me what happened, cause if you don't it's okay, I trust you, you know," she smiled at him sweetly when he finally made eye contact with her.

"We've got time, I'll tell you my side, I'm sure Rei is going to change it some how, speaking of which what happened after I left?"

"Nothing Rei stormed out about a minute after you did, I knew I had to talk to both of you and the girls said they would go after Rei so I could come after you without having to worry, plus I'm going over there later remember, we're having a girls night slumber party. You know we haven't had one of those since probably the last time the negaverse attacked. Almost two years, wow."

"Well I'm glad you came for me first, who knows what would have happened if you didn't, but anyway, the whole story, let me start . . ."

-----------------

As soon as Darien finished telling Serena the door bell rung, and he got up to answer it, leaving Serena again to think about the situation at hand. Darien placed the pizza box and bottle of coke on the table in front of Serena, who looked completely lost in thought, and continued to the kitchen. Darien then brought out two cups with ice and two plates for them to use. When he sat down next to Serena's feet on the floor she shook herself out her thoughts. Darien handed her a plate and took a bite of his own pizza. "So what do you think?" he asked her after a few minutes.

"The pizza? It's really good, almost as good as Lita's, but don't tell her I said so."

"Your secret is safe with me, but you know that's not what I was talking about."

"I know," she looked down at him and then moved herself to the floor next to him. "I trust you and I have complete faith in you. I know you would never do anything to hurt me, and if you wanted to be with Rei you wouldn't have proposed to me, or you would have broken off the engagement. I love you. Remember that," she leaned in and gave him a loving peck on the lips.

Darien put his plate down on the table and took Serena's bare one from her, and placed it on the table with his. With the dishes out of the way for the moment, Darien pulled Serena into his arms. When he had her perch comfortably on his lap he kissed her.

To both of them it felt like forever since the last time they kissed, truly kissed, not some little peck on the cheek or lips, or quick or short kisses with no passion behind them. No they both wanted this a long passionate and loving kiss, the kind they missed because they never had this kind of alone time with each other.

Their kiss kept getting hotter and hotter. They both pulled away at the same time gasping for air. After about half a minute they were back at it. Serena had moved her arms so they were around Darien's neck and now she was tangling her fingers in his hair trying to deepen the kiss, and if possible, get closer to him. Serena was basically climbing up Darien to the point where he broke the kiss and they moved up to the couch. Now Serena was lying on the couch with Darien almost on top of her and yet still on the floor, not to squash her delicate frame.

Darien again broke away from her mouth, but started a trail to her ear and down her neck. When he came back up and licked behind her ear she let out a soft moan, "Darien . . ." and started to let her hands wonder. Darien was now on the couch with her, doing a little exploring of his own. He froze when Serena started pulling his shirt up, trying to free him of it.

He groaned realizing he almost lost complete control. "Serena . . . " He always had a hard time keeping himself in check when he was around her. Heck what happened in the kitchen was an example. He had to stop this. Now.

"What's wrong Darien?" Serena asked breathlessly, her voice slightly husky. "Why'd you stop?" Serena was getting a little concerned now.

"Nothing," he got of her and sat back down on the floor, "Sorry," he said after a few moments.

"What for?" okay Serena was a little frustrated, okay more than a little, and now he was apologizing for making out with her. There are engaged for goodness's sake!

"I almost lost control," he took a deep breath, apparently Serena wasn't the only one suffering, "We almost took it too far."

"Not far enough," Serena mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?" hoping he didn't hear say that, if she did he might not be able to control what happened next. It was taking all his control not to jump her again.

"Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault."

"Oh so you're saying it's your fault?"

"No, I'm saying we both wanted it, and if you ever apologize for what we were doing ever again, I won't be held responsible for what happens," she smiled at him too sweetly.

He laughed at her, and she smiled for real. "Sorry, I just . . . think we should wait. You know? I mean are we really ready to go that far?" he looked at her hopefully.

Serena looked thoughtful, making that face that Darien couldn't resist. He made himself resist though, by force, he had to sit on his hands and bite his own lip. 'God he wanted her, damn it all!'

"Yea . . . I guess you got a point" Serena said as she looked down at him and then joined him on the floor. "But that doesn't mean we can't have fun," she then moved so that she was straddling him and smiled wickedly. "Right?" she leaned forward to capture his lips again but instead she reached down and started tickling him, only she knew where his ticklish spot was.

Darien started squirming, and that was hard because he was still sitting on his hands. He struggled to get them free, but once he got them free Serena knew she was no longer safe. She let out a squeak and tried to get up, but she was to late. Darien had already turned the tables and tickling her so much that she was laughing and could barely get a breath in. "Darien! Stop it! Please!"

"What did you say? Keep tickling you? Okay."

"Darien!"

"Oh, alright, I'll stop," and he did to because of all there struggling of trying to get away they were both laying on the floor by the table, but not to close to it. They were no longer between the couch and table they were next to them.

"Thank you," Serena said after she caught her breath.

"You know, you did start it. The way I see it you did this to your own self," Darien point out.

Serena hit him playfully on the arm, which was now coming closer, "I know, Darien don't," she whined at him.

"What?" he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I was just going to kiss you, what's so wrong with that?" Darien didn't wait for her response he simply kissed her.

After a good five minutes they again stopped and Serena laid her head on his shoulder. They were still lying next to each other on the floor. She sighed contentedly, "You know the pizza is probably cold now."

"Yea, still hungry?"

"A little but not too much for food," he looked at her confused and she smiled at him. She started to get up from the floor, but Darien began to protest and pulled her back down, slightly on top of him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing you can make me," she again tried to get up.

"I'm sure that's not true, why won't you tell me?" he let her go this time.

"Really it's nothing, don't worry about it. I should probably get going anyway, it's getting late."

"Is something wrong? Did I do something?" he asked truly concerned. He was now standing with her and pulled her into his embrace. "You can tell me anything."

"Yea I know I can it's just, something you said has been bothering me," she wasn't looking at him as if she was ashamed to be thinking what she was thinking.

"What?"

"Why do you want to wait, I mean really, is it me?"

"What, no, Serena this is something that shouldn't be taken lightly, I mean, it's definitely not because of you. There are a number of reasons."

"Like?"

'Why is she pushing this?' "Well protection is one, another is I have no trust in myself when you are concerned and I want to make our first time something you'll never forget, something really, really special."

"I'll never forget anything I experience with you Darien I never have, I still remember our first kiss, our first date, and so many other first's."

"I haven't forgotten either, but this is completely different. I don't want you to think back on it and remember us losing control and making unprotected love on the couch or living room floor. Do you understand?"

"Yea I guess. You really don't trust yourself around me?" she smirked at him.

"Do you really have to ask that question?"

She thought about what they had been doing when together today and blushed at how it seemed they couldn't keep their hands of each other. "No, I guess I don't, I get it."

He chuckled and gave her a sweet kiss and released her. "I love you, but you really should get going, I have to work early tomorrow, and you have to talk to Rei. Hopefully everything works out." He walked her to the door, and she put her shoes on.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, one day we'll look back at this and laugh," she turned to leave but quickly turned back around. "Darien," he looked at her question in his eyes but before he could ask she crushed her mouth and body to his. Darien fell back against the wall from the force and surprise of her attack. She quickly pulled away again and hurried out the door. Leaving poor Darien hot and confused. He looked down at himself trying to figure out what just happened there. 'Shit' was all he thought as he walked quickly toward his bathroom.

-----------------

Serena walked down the hallway with a triumphant smile. 'Poor Darien at least I know for a fact now, that was fun' She headed out the apartment building and started her way towards Rei's.

**Author Notes (continued): **okay I think that's good, it is the longest I've written but still pretty short, so people don't kill me. Some people may not like this chapter but I wanted write a little fun with Serena and Darien and how they spend their time when they don't have any directions or interruptions, which I was going to put in but decided against it. Well anyway I hope you guys did like it but if you didn't . . . I DON'T CARE! Yup! That's right I don't care so flame me if you want but what I do care about is if you review. Please do. Speaking of reviews I think the last time I thanked yall was the second chapter, so let me do that now.

**oxostardustoxo,**

**Usagi of Feudal Moon Era – always a faithful reviewer,**

**debora diskey – interesting ideas you have and I agree but I can't kill her but you should use it and make a story out of it, it could be a cool fic,**

**starchick24 – I will,**

**ffgirlmoonie – yea I know she's supposed to be,**

**Moon-princess-power – maybe they will I hope you keep reading to find out,**

**And to everyone else who has been reading thank you I only listed the reviewers from chapter four so to all of you who reviewed the other chapters thanks**

Okay so I said thanks wrote the chapter, a disclaimer, and now to say good-bye, oh right the reason it took me so long. I've been writing a different story that I will start posting when I am almost done with it, unlike this story. So basically it won't be for a while but I hope yall will check it out, oh and school is a bitch, that's the other reason. Oh and remember the review button to your left. I love hearing what you think and tips are always nice even though I'm stubborn and half the time don't follow the advice though I try. Anyway bye guys.

**later**

**searchingformydarien**


	6. Chapter 6: Putting Plans Into Action

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon. I'm poor remember that. Besides I only want one thing from Sailor Moon, well actually one person, and I'm sure you guys already know who that is . . . Anyway! On with the story, enjoy!

**Wedding Dreams Fulfilled?**

**Chapter Six: Putting Plans Into Action**

Serena had come by three days ago and told Rei that she understood and wasn't mad at her for what happened between her and Darien. Serena had patiently listened to Rei's side and left for about a half an hour to consider both sides of the story, and said she'd rather forget any of it happened because she didn't want her one best friends and her fiancé arguing over something that happened between the two of them, and trying to pin one against the other.

Serena told both Darien and Rei, at the same time, that she was not going to pick between them so they had to work it out on their own. She wanted no part in what happened between them a few days ago. Darien noticed that even though Serena said it didn't bother her every time the event was mentioned it seemed like a physical blow that just kept getting worse with every hit, every reminder. The others noticed it too, but every time someone tried to talk to her about it she nearly bit theirs heads off. Even Darien, she got so mad at his searching for what was wrong, that she canceled their date and avoided him for three days.

Rei was the only one who wasn't trying to pry; she had her own agenda, her plan. Rei finally had her plan ready it was now time to put it into action. After working long and hard with Chad she came up with some thing that might actually work. Though she didn't share her whole plan with Chad cause some of it involved the scouts, a secret she still planned to keep from him.

Part one of the plan . . . get close to Serena and steal the Luna Pen from under her nose.

* * *

Serena was seriously starting to freak. There was just so much that went into planning a wedding that she never knew about. Heck, it was hard enough just trying to find a damn wedding planner who didn't cost a fortune and knew what they were doing. Her dad was getting on her case, saying that May was too soon for an eighteen year old and her twenty-one year old boyfriend to be getting married. Sad thing was, she was starting to agree with him. With the way things had been going as of late she would be surprised if the world wasn't destroyed on her wedding day. 

Was thinking that a bad omen? Great another thing for her to stress about! May 26was exactly four months and a week away from today. She was aggravated with all her friends, she was just plain irritable. Darien even asked the unforgivable question. _Are you PMSing?_ He'd never asked her that before. Nothing was going right in the world.

She was on her way to meet with the infuriating man this very moment at the Crown. She walked through the familiar doors. The bells as usual signaling her arrival, when she saw the very thing that got on her nerves the most these days. This was the main cause of her problems. Ever since she and Darien got engaged it seemed people noticed them, women were constantly throwing themselves at Darien. I mean they did before, but not like now, it was as if there was some memo going around saying claim now or never, last opportunity. Serena had been having similar problems, guys, and older guys, like college students kept coming up to her. Flirting, asking her out, they even did this right in front of Darien. He didn't like it much, and punched a guy in the face for it once.

Here it was happing again this girl with obviously died blood red hair was literally draped over Darien. Serena could see Darien struggling with the girl and looking for some one, anyone to come rescue him from her. Serena slowly approached the two and Darien noticed her immediately, his attempts to get Red off of him increased tremendously. "Hi muffin," Serena gave Red a pointed look, "Who's your friend?"

Red disentangled herself from Darien and looked Serena over. After about a minute she stuck her nose in the air, and deemed Serena beneath her. "I'm Stephanie," she picked up her purse and opened it, Serena was expecting her to take out a pen and scribbled her name and possibly address on some paper and hand it to Darien. She was not expecting, "Here," she said as she handed Serena a dollar, "go play some video games and let the adults talk." Bitch!

Serena took the money, "Thank you," and stuffed it in her pocket. "Now will you please keep your snake like body away from my fiancé," she said with an all too sweet smile, it was almost frightening.

"Fiancé," she sniffed, "He could do some much better with a real women."

"Were you talking about yourself? I'm sorry Stephanie, was it,but why would he want something fake," she gestured to Red and her died hair and obvious fake tits, "when he could have the real thing." This time she gestured to her curvy body and all natural beauty, long golden-blond hair and clear cerulean eyes. "He already has a real women," she said matter-of-factly.

Red snorted, very unladylike, and handed Darien a business card, "when you get sick of hanging around with children, let me know."

"Not likely," was Darien's response as he shoved the card back in her hand as he stood and put his arm around Serena's waist, "Let's get out of here."

"Finally," Serena gave Stephanie a smug smile, and turn with Darien and left the arcade, leaving behind a fuming Red.

* * *

A few days later . . .

* * *

The girls decided to go out to a nice restaurant to celebrate. Wedding plans finally undergo. With the help of her mother, Serena was never letting her leave her side until after the wedding ceremony was over, she finally had an experienced wedding planner who knew what she was doing and was guaranteed, by past customers, that she could make her dream wedding real. 

Rei decided this would be the perfect time to put her plan in action. All she needed to do was get Serena alone and get her purse away from her. Serena always had the Luna Pen with her, usually in her purse, in case she wanted to play matchmaker or if was an emergency, not likely. But how to get her alone . . .

"I think I'll go to the bathroom," Serena said as she began to get up and grab her purse.

Now seems good . . . Rei got up too, "Yeah me too," she walked with Serena to the bathroom. When they were at the sinks Rei decided it was time to try. "Hey Serena you got some lip balm in your purse?" it was sitting on the sink right between them. Rei pretended to search her own purse, "I don't seem to have any with me."

"I might. Why don't you look, my hands are wet, I need to dry them," when she tuned her back to dry her hands under the air dryer Rei started to dig. The pen wasn't hard to find, it was with the rest of her pens in one of the hidden pockets, just where she knew it would be. She slyly slid the pen up her shirtsleeve, and hid it in the inside of her arm where she was almost positive Serena wouldn't notice. She zipped up the pocket quickly, as Serena turned back around.

"Found it!" Rei exclaimed and pulled out the small tin of lip balm. She hurriedly applied it and tossed it back in Serena's purse, then handed itto her. "Thanks. My lips were starting to get really chapped."

"It's what girlfriends are for," she smiled sweetly, "Let's get back before they come looking for us."

"Good idea," Rei said as Serena walked out of the restroom. "Part one complete," Rei smiled to herself and stuck the Luna Pen in her purse and hid it well. She pulled out her cell phone, and dialed Chad. "Hey Chad part one is done, now I'm gonna need your help . . . you know what's next right? . . . Yea . . . okay great, see you when I get back, bye," she hung up and went to join the rest of her friends and their 'celebration' for their happy leader.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Okay I'm giving you guys permission to kill me. I know it's been over a month, but hear me out. Please. Here's the deal, about a week after I wrote the last chapter I hit serious writer's block, but I soon found out it wasn't just writer's block. I had lost my muse. I couldn't do anything that involved any kind of creativity. I couldn't write, I couldn't draw, not a good thing for an art major, had the toughest time trying to do homework, all my sketches came out crap. I couldn't even help my friend bounce ideas off me for her story. I finally found my muse about a week ago, but I had midterms and couldn't write so I am sorry. Really sorry considering I don't really think this chapter is all that great and it's short. Please give me a break this is the first thing I've written in about a month.i'm out of practice.I have no idea when I'll have next chapter ready so don't kill me. Please. Any way tell me your opinion; you all know I love to hear from you. Please review! 

Til next time . . .

Later

searchingformydarien


	7. Chapter 7: Serena's feelings

**Author Notes:** Okay guys this is the next chapter, well sorta. It's all Serena. This is how she's feeling with everything, and what's going on with Rei. I'm starting the next chapter after this one. Considering this one is gonna be pretty short I think. I would also like to thank Celestiall her review, it was major help and I'm going to try to use the advice, and it gave me the idea for this chapter.P.S. This chapter is in Serena's point ofview. Any way! Let's get down to it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Nor do I own the characters of Sailor Moon. I'm just borrowing them cause it's easier and less thinking. Plus it's fun to make them do as I please (evil grin and rubs hands together) oh and it's almost Christmas and I'm already broke so don't sue please. Thank you!

**Wedding Dreams Fulfilled?**

**Chapter 7: Serena's Feelings**

I'm exhausted. So emotionally drained. So physically drained. Just . . . exhausted in general. I just want to crawl in a hole, bury myself, and hibernate for the winter.

All I want is to get away.

Away from wedding plans. From pushy parents telling me to wait, dad, and how to plan _my_ wedding, mom. Even my friends, especially one friend in particular.

Rei.

I just don't know what to think. I can't believe Rei would betray me like this. Of course, they all joked about stealing Darien away from me, but none of them actually attempted it. Rei even had the gull to tell Darien, in front of me, that he could do so much better. She was hinting at herself. I just exploded. I couldn't take it anymore; it wasn't a joke anymore. It wasn't funny anymore, and she was serious.

I yelled I screamed and in my fury said some stupid things, including that Darien could do a lot worse than I could. Well when I realized I what I had said, I ran. I felt stupid. I almost felt as if I finally said the truth that even I knew. Darien could do better. _A lot_ better and I was holding him back. I was keeping him from the life he deserved.

So when Darien found me at the park, more specifically our spot, in a secluded area near the rose gardens. I told him I couldn't marry him. Well let's just say he really didn't see it coming. He was asking all those really annoying why questions, until he finally got me to crack.

In hysterical sobs, I told him everything I was feeling and thinking. He held me and listened. I never have felt closer to him as I did then. When I told him my real reason for calling the wedding off, you know how he's to good for me and I'm holding him back, I saved all that for last, he just laughed! He laughed at me! He said it was the funniest thing he had ever heard and if anything, he was holding _me_ back.

Well let's just say I melted on the spot. Wouldn't you?

Well anyway, off subject! Back to Rei. I decided to give her another chance. She is one of my best friends, a fellow scout, and a girl who has been victim to Darien's charm, yea I know I sound smug, plus she said she was sorry and I believe everyone deserves a second chance.

Still that's not the real reason, besides the betrayal, she's been acting really weird. Another reason why I forgave her. I want to keep a close eye on her. She seems . . . different some how. I'm not sure why bad I'm getting bad vibes from her.

I've also been having bad feelings lately, sort of that feeling of impending doom, you know.

I'm not quite sure what it is, and I'm scared to tell anyone, cause the last thing I want is a knew enemy after two years. Especially when I'm supposed to get married in about four months, call me selfish, I don't care.

A new enemy is the last thing I need.

**Author Notes: **Okay I said it was going to be short, but I'm writing more I promise. This isn't even a real chapter, well that's not true it is, but whatever! You know what I'm talking about. Next chapter new enemy makes its appearance, poor Serena, and part two of Rei's plan. Remember to review! And thank you to those who always review. You are much appreciated. See you guys soon.

Til next time . . .

later


	8. Chapter 8: New Enemy Arrives

**Author Notes: **Okay here's another Chapter! I have a schedule now! At least, a minimum of one chapter, a month! So look for it and wait for it, be expecting it! First chapter of the new year! So let's get to it!

**Disclaimer:** Okay, okay I'm already broke for I have spent all the money I got for Christmas and my Birthday (the day after). I have no money! There is no point to sue, cause I have no money, I don't own Sailor Moon. sigh So let me have my fun manipulating the characters and we can all go on with our lives.

* * *

**Wedding Dreams Fulfilled?**

**Chapter 8: New Enemy Arrives**

"I want an attack on the princesses. Take them out."

"Yes your highness," the raven-haired general said bowing before her.

Princess Kimberly ruler of the Black Moon of Mars, the undiscovered third moon, Kimberly nodded her head to the general in acceptance of the respect being shown to her. Kimberly was putting the next part of her plan into action; start removing the obstacles that surrounded her love. (any guess who that is ;p)

When the reincarnations of the Silver Millennium Princesses were out of the way, no one would be able to stop her from claiming Earth and her Prince for her own. "Endymion my love, I will have you yet. After centuries of planning you will finally be mine." She vowed while looking longingly at his reincarnation through her crystal orb.

* * *

Mina, Lita, and Amy were on their way to meet Rei at the park. They stopped at the bench they were planning to meet at. After about a minute Lita looked up at the sky, "Hey did the weather man say it was supposed to rain today?"

"No, why?" asked Amy looking up from the book she was reading to pass the time.

"Cause the sky is getting really dark, it looks like it's going to storm."

Mina looked up just as the wind picked up. She saw a blink of red between the clouds, and then it was filling everything. The blinding red light had everyone else in the park was running, except the three girls preparing to face what they were about to be up against.

When the light cleared a man stood there. An amazingly good-looking man, he had ice blue eyes, build of a swimmer, and jet-black hair that came down to his chin.

"Who are you?" Amy demanded. All three girls took up battle stances.

The man laughed. "I'm David. Sorry we can't get to know each other better, but I have direct orders to take care of you. For good," he smiled, he really shouldn't, it was a terribly frightening smile.

"We'll see who takes care of who!" screamed Lita as she pulled out her power wand, "Jupiter Crystal POWER!" in a flash of green Sailor Jupiter stood were Lita had just been.

Amy and Mina followed Lita's example, after giving each other the signal they raised their power wands and screamed into the air "(Mina) Venus Crystal POWER!" and "(Amy) Mercury Crystal POWER!" followed by a flash of orange and blue. There stood Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury.

"Arrggg!" Lita screamed as she lunged herself at David. Who sidestepped her attack with too much ease. Mercury quickly called the other scouts, it looked like they were gonna need more help.

* * *

"Okay, I'm on my way," Serena looked at her wedding planner when she came back in the room after leaving when hearing her communicator go off. "I'm sorry, but an emergency just came up and I have to leave immediately." She quickly gathered her purse and walked out the door when she was out of view she broke into a run for the park.

She got there, and quickly hid in the bushes to take in the scene. She saw scouts Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury squaring off with a human man. That's when the man looked to her direction and smiled the most terrifying smile Serena had ever seen, and then he spoke.

"Ah Princess Serenity you have finally joined us," that stopped the scouts stiff as they looked in Serena's direction. That's when Serena transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon and came out from hiding.

"I am Sailor Moon! Champion of justice, defender of evil and you worst nightmare (doing the pose you know gottta do it). In the name of the Moon I shall punish you!" he just grinned at her, unconcerned, like she was a pushover or something! "Who are you?"

"I'm David your highness," was his respond after a sigh of having to repeat himself again.

"How do you know that? And who sent you monster!"

After another sigh, he really wanted to hurry this up so he could get back to his princess. "I am not a monster, I am human like you, and I was sent by my most beautiful Princess Kimberly. Future queen of Earth, the Moon, and the Solar System (she just mainly wants Darien she doesn't care about the whole universe, she's content with the Solar System)," David said this with a dreamy and loving smile.

"Uh-huh" Kimberly, that sounded familiar, if this guy was human they couldn't destroy him. Maybe he was under a spell and she could heal him? Worth a try she thought. "Scouts attack!" Without thinking twice at their leader's order, they leaped into attack. "Hold him down!" the girls struggled but managed. Sailor Moon grabbed her broach, opened it and released the healing of the Silver Crystal locked inside. "Moon Healing Activation!"

David was healed, just not the way they expected. David was healed of the spell that had been keeping him young and alive ever since he met Princess Kimberly during the Silver Millennium, centuries ago. So after the spell was broken, David turned into dust. A gust of wind blew his remains, and scattered them, as they became part of the earth he was originally from

"Maybe we should find a new way to handle our new enemy," said Serena, being the first to find her voice.

* * *

"I knew David was weak, he didn't even put up a fight!" the raven-haired was upset with this cause it meant she had to report back to Kimberly. She knew she wouldn't be happy by this, especially knowing one of her lovers was turned into dust, no she wouldn't be happy at all.

* * *

Sailor Mars came running up fast, "Guys!" she stopped and started to pant, "I thought there was a fight?"

"There was, it's over already. Where were you? You said you would be right here, and that was like a half hour ago."

"Sorry," she said as they all detransformed, "I got held up, I tried to get here, guess it wasn't meant to be." With that said Rei walked, away and headed back the way she came.

When she was out of ear shot Serena asked, "Has anyone else noticed that Rei's been acting really weird lately?"

"Yea," responded Lita, "It's not like her to be late, or brush off missing a battle."

"I'm worried guys, something's wrong with her," said Mina.

"She definitely doesn't seem like the same old Rei," said Amy.

Serena wondering where they've been said, "Maybe we should keep an eye on her." The other girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I know I said more with Rei's plan, but I've been trying to write this since I posted the last chapter. This is about as good as I can do, sorry it's taken so long since I promised the chapter after the other one, but I've been busy. Please forgive me. Tell me what you think! Please review!

Til next time . . .

Later

searchingformydarien


	9. Chapter 9: Let the Spying Begin

**Author's Notes **

There is a long boring, but emotional explanation as to why I have not updated in what, three months. I will explain all at the end of the chapter. Sad thing is I had to reread my own story so that I knew where to start this chapter. That and writing a wedding story is harder than it seems, well to me anyway, here we go.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon, end of story! Gosh (storms away)

**Wedding Dreams Fulfilled?**

**Chapter 9: Let the Spying Begin**

"So we all know when our turn is?" asked Serena. The girls nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should go over them one more time though," suggested Amy.

"Okay . . . Let's see, Mina is Monday, Lita is Tuesday, Amy is Wednesday, and Rini and I got Thursday and Friday. On the weekends, we'll alternate every few hours. I think that's it."

"Well let's get started, we have to get to the temple to discuss our new enemies anyway," said Mina already getting up.

"Not that she'd be much help," mumbled Serena, "seems how she's missed every battle."

"Well that's gonna be part of the meeting, and why we're going to start keeping an eye on her." Said Lita stating what Serena already knew.

"Yea I know."

* * *

"What have we gathered about these guys so far?" asked Rei, everyone looked at Amy.

She looked up her data on her mini computer. "Well they all work for this girl Kimberly, and say she's some kind of princess. She doesn't want the entire universe, just our Solar System apparently. They are always men, and human, but every time Serena uses her crystal on them, they turn to dust anyway. Same if we destroy them normally. What kind of humans do that?" Amy was truly stumped on this one.

"Maybe we should capture one of them," suggested Serena, "and question him." Everyone was staring at her, "What?"

"That's a good idea Serena," said Lita. "I'm shocked Amy didn't suggest it first."

"Me too," said Mina and the others nodded in agreement.

"Hey! I can come up with a good idea every once in a while," complained Serena as she turned from the group to pout.

Amy trying to move on with the plan, "Well it was a good idea and a great start, but these guys are not your normal humans. One of them was throwing energy balls, and others were like super humans. We blasted them and still nothing!"

"We don't have any strategy!" declared Lita while getting up to pace.

Serena's pager went off. She looked at it and found it was Darien, and it dawned on her that they were supposed to be meeting with the wedding planner. "Omigosh!" she screamed scrambling to her feet and running for the door. "Gotta go guys, fill me in later!" and she was gone.

Amy sighed and said, "Meeting over."

* * *

"That's everything your highness," as the raven-haired general wrapped up her report.

"So they're planing to capture one of my lovers, I don't care what you do, but make sure they don't." Princess Kimberly was slowly losing her patience. She thought her general had better taste in worriers. She only took the best men.

"Do you think one of them could get captured?"

"Well, with the way you pick the first one you see, of course they will. Maybe it's time I find someone more capable."

"I'll take care of it."

"Don't fail me, and choose carefully, I think we need to watch who we're up against."

The general shimmered out. Kimberly got up from her throne and walked over to her crystal orb she summoned the image of her love. Unfortunately, that stupid moon twit was clinging to him again. With her anger growing, a thought struck her, and she wondered why it never occurred before. If you want something done right, do it yourself.

* * *

"Oh Darien, how long has it been since we watched the sunset from the lake?" asked Serena while snuggling closer into the crook of Darien's arm.

"Too long," he answered and sighed. It had been a long time, and he had forgotten how relaxing it was. Especially when holding Serena in his arms while watching the purpling sky. They stayed there until they saw the first star and Serena shivered in the cool night air. "Maybe we should get you home."

"Okay," she said as she shivered again. Darien took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Thanks." He smiled down at her lovingly.

The moment though was broken by a woman's scream. The two of them ran in the direction of the screaming. When they got there, they saw the shrieking woman with a man trying to force himself on her.

Darien grabbed the man by the back of his shirt and pulled him away. The guy hit the ground, took one glance at Darien and ran. Coward. Well the girl had thrown herself onto Darien and was clinging to him like a leech while sobbing 'Thank yous' and 'My heroes'. Serena saw red and before the women could give him a reward kiss, she broke them apart.

As she stood in front of Darien, blocking him from the other female, she got a good look at her. She was attractive and about nineteen or twenty if she had to guess. The woman had honey colored hair and fresh grass green eyes. She was a little taller than Serena, but still shorter than Darien by a few inches. Serena saw nothing that would make her stand out in a crowd, maybe because she didn't want to find anything, but she shook that thought away as quickly as it came.

She was also looking at Serena's profile, when she finished she put on the phoniest smile Serena had ever seen and stuck out her hand. "My name is Kim, thank you so much for your help. Your names are?"

"I'm Serena and this is my _fiancé_ Darien. And your welcome, Darien just can't help helping a damsel in distress." At this comment, Darien gave a sheepish smile.

"Well I'm glad, and very grateful." said Kim as Serena, Darien, and herself shook hands.

"It was no problem at all. We were glad to help weren't we Serena?"

"Of course, helping people is what we do best after all. It was nice meeting you Kim, but we have to get going. Maybe we'll even meet again sometime." Serena began to pull Darien along.

"It was nice meeting you," he said over his shoulder.

When they were out of hearing distance Kim smiled to herself and stated, "Oh we'll definitely be meeting again, that you can be sure of."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Past Loves

* * *

**

**Author Notes (my sob story in case you're wondering where I've been)**

Okay well that's one chapter, I've planned to write two more during Spring Break, not sure if it's gonna happen, but I'm gonna try really hard. Ready for my sob story. Well it all starts in February, yea I know that was awhile ago, see my grandpa died. On the day before Valentine's Day and on the fifteenth we flew down to Florida for the memorial ceremony. I spent a week down there with no computer access. And when I got back I was still really upset and not in a writing mood, plus all the schoolwork I had to make up. It was a lot, and brought my grades down. Well my teachers are evil and gave me tons of work especially my history teacher who is super bitch. So, I was busy into the month of March, and by the time I had time to write I was stuck. That cursed writer's block. Then what came out in stores, none other than Kingdom Hearts 2 (I know no reason to feel sorry for me there) of course I got the game the day of release and was playing it every chance I got, which wasn't often. School is a bitch. Midterms right into April, and then there was Pride Week, and finally Spring Break, where I've been trying to write. This is the crap I have so far, and I still have homework to do, and more to write. I'm still trying to get caught up.And I have a cold. Fell a little sorry for me.

**Important: **Review. Okay, review please. I tried, and I have an ending in my head, it's getting there that takes the hard work. Thank you to those who are faithful I will try for chapter 10 in the next few days, but this is me and obviously, I'm bad with promises, so I'll try my hardest. Thank you my reviewers I love you all so please review and tell me how bad it is. Come on someone tell me how horrible it is so I can cry. I feel like shit anyway.

til next time . . .

later

**REVIEW!**


End file.
